Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Life
by elorm500
Summary: This is a story about six Pokemon who were humans and had amazing powers but were suddenly transformed into Pokemon. They began their lives as Pokemon and keep trying to find a way to become humans again. Enjoy!


_Authors Note: I can't think of a Pokemon to make Misty...If you have any Pokemon that you think Misty should be, tell me. But she's a water type trainer! Remember! So water type Pokemon. Leave your reviews and stuff. Thanks!_

Chapter One: The Delta Squad

It is a dark and calm night in the Pokémon World. Everyone in the Winter Ice Village is sound asleep in their homes, waiting for the next day to come. However, out in the forest of the Winter Ice Village came strange sounds. The forest trees began to rock back and forth violently as if a might blizzard is blowing through, but there is not blizzard. A few of the villagers heard the noises coming from outside and came out to see what the fuss is about.

The five Pokémon remove their cloaks and it turns out that they are a Riolu, Bulbasaur, Raichu, Glaceon, and a .

The wind finally dies down as the Riolu begins to use his Aura Eyes to see around their surroundings. The Bulbasaur, Mike, notices that there are some demons close to the end of the forest. They all try to run extremely fast to help the wild Pokémon surrounded by the bloodthirsty demons but the strong winds slow them down.

They eventually get close to the demons and the Riolu, Elorm, uses and Aura Sphere on five demons while the helpless Snivy screams in agony, "HELP!" The Raichu, Jerome, uses Thunder on a majority of the demons leaving 12 left. Then the Glaceon, Amanda, uses Ice beam on four demons, setting their bodies to ashes. While Mike uses Vine Whip on four other demons. Then, the , Misty, gets the last strike and uses a Water Pulse on the last pair of demons.

"T-thank you for s-saving me…" The Snivy said, still scared from the ambush.

"No problem!" Elorm said "That's just what the Delta Squad does!"

"The Delta Squad?" The Snivy said in excitement.

"Yeah, we're a team that help Pokémon in danger….You can join if you want. But you'll have to go though some fierce training." Jerome said

"I want to join! To protect anyone in danger!" The Snivy said

"Umm, we didn't quite catch your name…" Amanda said

"It's Courtney!"

"Is your father the legendary Black Scythe?" Misty asked out of curiosity

"Yeah…."

"Holy Shit!" Mike exclaimed

"What so special?" Courtney asked

"He's like the best adventurer known in history!" Elorm said "We could tell because of your resemblance to him."

"Oh…"

"Let's go!"They all said

As the six Pokémon began walking down to the Winter Ice Village encountering more and more demons, Darkrai, the leader of the Underworld, begins to plot his next attack on the Winter Ice Village.

It has been ten minutes since Courtney was last attacked by the demons. They six Pokémon have finally reached the Winter Ice Village. Courtney's eyes widen with shock as she sees the Winter Ice Village. She notices the large tree house above the entrance that leads to the main counsel room.

"Courtney, that's the meeting room where you will be assigned to your first mission as a part of the squad." Misty explained

The continued walking down to the tents were Pokémon slept in silence, Elorm shut the large door quietly and whispered "Courtney, this is where you will sleep. You can choose to sleep alone or with roommates."

Courtney thought for a while and then eventually said "I'll sleep with roommates."

"Ok"

As the six Pokémon got into their tents. Elorm, Jerome, and Mike in one tent while Amanda, Misty, and Courtney slept in one.

The next day, the boys were first to awaken as they went to the dining room and saw their old friend, Nuzleaf, preparing a fine dish for the entire village.

"G'morning Nuzleaf," They all said at once. "What's for break-fast?

"Good morning," Nuzleaf said "I've got Eggs, Bacon, Sitrus Berry Juice, and PANCAKES!"

"WOOO!" Mike exclaimed…

Everyone in the dining room looked straight at Mike with a curious expression.

"What?" Mike said "I like Nuzleaf's Pancakes!"

"It's true!" Elorm said laughing.

Soon after that moment the three saw Amanda, Misty, and Courtney approaching the dining room. Elorm quickly ran outside and asked Courtney, "How was your first night?"

"It was….great" Courtney answered "Amanda and Misty explained to me last night what intense training I have to go through."

"You must've been shocked, right?" Mike said from behind Elorm

"Yeah I was…alot"

"Don't worry, we'll train you before the examination."Jerome said

"Thanks, I owe you guys"

"No problem" Elorm said

They began walking to the dining room and while they ate Courtney thought 'I have to give it my best if I want to join!'

Soon after they finished their break-fast, they thanked Nuzleaf and then set off to train.

At the training spot…

"Courtney, the first thing you need to know to battle is speed and agility."Elorm said "I'll be teaching you speed, agility, and hand-to-hand combat. Are you ready?"

"Yes"

"Ok then, the first think to speed is knowing your opponents disadvantages and weak spots."

"Weak spots? What does that have to do with sp-"

"You'll see, come and try to hit me with all your power, Courtney"

Courtney suddenly ran at Elorm but was smart enough to go to Elorm's "weak spot" which was his hands tied behind his back. So, she tried to punch Elorm in the face but Elorm quickly moved back to the point where Courtney was unable to attack him.

"See?" Elorm said "You found my weak spot but you failed to see that speed is necessary in battle."

At that moment Elorm appeared in front of Courtney and tripped her, making her fall onto her hands.

"Ugh..." Courtney said

Courtney stood up with a look of anger in her eyes then she, surprisingly, dove under Elorm's feet and then kicked his back making him land on the floor. Courtney's eyes returned to normal when she heard Elorm say…

"Y-you've mastered speed, agility, and noticing your opponent's weak spot but you need to control this without being angry from time to time."

"I'm so sorry! I couldn't control myself! It's like some weird aura took over me!"Courtney exclaimed.

"It's ok but just untie me."

"Ok"

As Courtney untied the ropes from Elorm's hands Jerome began to think that 'She outsmarted Elorm the weird way…But can she handle my Electric attacks?'

"Alright Courtney, you beat Elorm, but fight against me!" Jerome said standing up "Channel your anger through an attack!"

Courtney then channeled her anger into the attack Leaf Tornado which hit Jerome with immense power almost knocking him out. But Jerome got up and fired a quick and steady Thunderbolt, which hit Courtney sending her flying through a bunch of trees.

'Damn!' Courtney thought, 'He's stronger than Elorm! But then again, Elorm was probably holding back…'

'To channel that much power into a Leaf Tornado! She's going to have to join Team Delta.' Jerome thought

As Courtney got back up she was surprised that Jerome was bleeding in his left shoulder.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! Courtney said with tears beginning to come out of her eyes.

"It's okay…I can…still get up." Jerome said

"You're ready for the examination Courtney!" Elorm exclaimed

They returned to the village and to get ready for Courtney's examination…


End file.
